


a light is never dim, cold, or alone

by ghostsinking



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Dialogue, Gen, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Mentions of kidnapping, POV Suki (Avatar), Short & Sweet, Smoke and Shadow Comics (Avatar), Song: A Light is Never Dim Cold or Alone (City Girl), Suki & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Suki (Avatar) is a Good Friend, cries so hard i love them, fitting that zuki friendship is my first atla fic, i change it up a bit tho, if u havent read the comics Do Not Read This it will not make any sense, kind of its like one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsinking/pseuds/ghostsinking
Summary: Suki remembers once again that no matter how regal he carries himself, Zuko is young, just a year older than herself. He’s young, and he’s scared, and he’s trying. He’s trying so hard to keep his country, and his people, together. God, who ever thought that putting so much pressure on someone who was barely an adult was a good idea?or,suki & zuko spend a moment in a pocket of the universe for themselves
Relationships: Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	a light is never dim, cold, or alone

**Author's Note:**

> haha zuki go brrr
> 
> no but seriously since qu4r4nt!n3 started i rewatched atla for the first time since i was like . six??? and i loved it so much so since then ive been deep into the fandom inhaling the comics and watching tlok (korra is so good guys you should really watch it) so yeah expect more atla fics

In all the years Suki has known Zuko, he’s never been more edgy. He’s always brooding, whether it be in meetings with the council or late at night on his balcony. Suki seems to be the only one that worries about it, as Ty Lee quipped that Zuko’s just being himself, Mai said he’s always like that, and Sokka promised to talk to him but never got around to it. In light of Tom-Tom’s recent kidnapping by the Kemurikage, Zuko had slipped outside to stare at Yue far too often for Suki’s comfort.

So, tonight, watching Zuko tilt his head up to the night sky, Suki decides to do something about it. She cracks the door open silently, but Zuko turns towards her regardless. “The Kyoshi Warriors just finished their nightly rounds,” she says, “everything’s secure.” Zuko, as polite as ever, offers a tiny smile. “Thank you, Suki.” Suki hesitates in the doorway, before reaching a split-second decision. She barely mulls it over, doubt drifting away as just a passing thought. “Want some company?” It’s so easy to offer it surprises Suki. Zuko’s good eye widens just a bit before his face brightens. “Sure.” 

Zuko seems very relieved to have a confidant, Suki notes as he rests his hands on the railing. Then confidant she shall be. She tosses an arm around him, clapping her hand on his shoulder. He stiffens at the contact for a millisecond, a reflex, before relaxing. “You’ll find Tom-Tom. I know you will.” It’s meant to be reassuring, but Zuko purses his lips. Apparently finding Mai’s brother is not the only thing on his mind. “Uh oh, what’s with the face?” Zuko looks at her. “What face? This is my face.” Suki grins. “Oh, really? This is the same edgy face I’m greeted with every day? You’re pouting, Zuko.” His face turns red, a shade to match his robes, and Zuko raises his arm over his eyes. “I am not. Stop it.” Suki’s grin morphs into a snicker, but she decides to let it go. “Okay, okay. Why don’t you tell me what sort of storm is brewing in your head, Goof Lord?”

Zuko nudges her with his elbow in protest. “You’re the goof,” Suki laughs, “but you’re right. It’s isn’t just about finding him.” Zuko tells Suki about having to bring Tom-Tom on a date with Mai, and how happy the little boy had been playing with a glow moth. Suki considers his words, catching the point before Zuko gets to it. “I don’t remember ever being as happy as he was that day. If--” Zuko catches himself, “ _ when  _ we find him, will he still be the same kid? Will he ever be able to be that happy again?” 

He watches Suki now, waiting for an answer. Suki sucks in a deep breath, looking up at the moon. Yue was really beautiful. Suki thinks, not for the first time, that she would have liked to meet her. “I don’t know, honestly. I could imagine that it’d be hard for a kid to remember good things when something traumatic like this happens.” Zuko’s eyes darken and he turns away, but before his shoulders could slump, Suki brings a gentle hand to his chin and tilts his head back to her. “But I do know that when we find him, we can do our best to replace any bad memories with good ones. He  _ will  _ be okay, Zuko.” She offers a smile, and Zuko returns it, taking her hand and squeezing it. 

“Thanks, Suki. You always know how to make me feel better.” He awkwardly leans in, the same way he always does when he wants a hug, and Suki pulls him close. Zuko likes to rest his head in the crook of the neck and shut his eyes when he hugs his friends, an act of pure trust and vulnerability. Suki receives these hugs often, as do the others. Mostly Sokka. Suki will have to tease them about that later. Zuko gives her one of these hugs now, so Suki places her chin on his shoulder and looks at the stars, rubbing circles on his back with her thumb.

Suki’s eyes will narrow when smoke begins to waft into the night, clouding the stars. She will trace its source to a window, and abruptly pull from the embrace, shouting that the Kemurikage are in Kiyi’s room. She will pull Zuko behind her by the hand as they run to the girl’s room, Zuko’s panic evident in the way he will slam the door open. Suki will assure him that they’d save his sister before Aang and Ty Lee rush in to help.

That will inevitably happen, as everything bad eventually does, but like everyone must when something bad happens, they will overcome it, together. For now though, Suki is content to shut her eyes and tighten her grip on Zuko’s robe, feeling oddly comforted by the way he gently squeezes back and buries his face into her shoulder with a small sigh. Suki remembers once again that no matter how regal he carries himself, Zuko is  _ young _ , just a year older than herself. He’s young, and he’s scared, and he’s trying. He’s trying so hard to keep his country, and his people, together. God, who ever thought that putting so much pressure on someone who was barely an adult was a good idea?

Suki makes another decision, not unlike the one she made before she even came outside: she’ll be Zuko’s rock. He’s her best friend, and she’s his. Suki will never turn her back on him, she asserts to herself, tilting her head up to the stars once more. They’re bright tonight. The White Tiger of the West prowls across the sky, the spattering of stars that it's made of winking at the two of them, still bathing in the light of the moon, the smoke of the future just beginning to stir.

**Author's Note:**

> my vibe rn is zuki just vibing on the roof while kiyi is literally being kidnapped
> 
> got the idea of the white tiger constellation from chinese constellations and the four symbols!! look that up on wikipedia that shit is interesting
> 
> okay yeah thats all i got hope u enjoyed
> 
> ~~guys im thinking zuki is a lot like kidge and the parallels hurt~~


End file.
